Mythic (Skull)
'''Mythic' is a skull found in Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary, Halo 2, Halo 3, Halo: Reach, Halo 4 and Halo 5: Guardians. In all of the games it appears in, it increases enemy hitpoints in some way. It provides a multiplier in campaign and firefight scoring as it is a gold skull. Location ''Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary'' This skull can be found in the level Halo near the very beginning. Once you have crash landed and are informed to take cover before the Covenant dropship arrives, walk towards the small lake in the area that the waterfall deposits into. Within this lake, the skull can be found behind one of the many rocks (specifically, a rock positioned along the shoreline, next to the waterfall). ''Halo 2'' On the level Sacred Icon, there is a semi outdoor area which has the same type of area right next to it. There is an Enforcer in front of each one. Go past this area and down the piston and you'll be in a very dark and dank Flood infested area. There's a stack of six or seven boxes as you enter the room. Use them to jump up to the landing above. There are a handful of alcoves on your right hand side. The Skull is in the third alcove, floating above a dead human Flood. ''Halo 3'' #At the beginning of the level Halo, move forward, hugging the right wall and curving slowly left in the cave up ahead. #After a short amount of time, you will see a tunnel opening to the right. Move through this, but still hug the right wall. #Part of the way along, you will see a cave opening. Move inside and turn on your flashlight. #The skull will be found on the ground among the rocks at the dead end. Effect ''Halo 2'' All Covenant enemies receive twice the health and the shielding that they have on Legendary difficulty. Allies receive the same, but the player does not. ''Halo 3'', ODST and Reach Though its effect is similar to in Halo 2, it is also significantly different. Shields are no longer affected by the skull, and rather than all Covenant having double the health than what they'd have on Legendary, they simply have double the health they'd normally have in that difficulty. Also, in Halo 3: ODST and Halo: Reach, though it only technically affects Covenant units, only 1 non-Covenant enemy exists so practically all enemies receive the boost. Additionally, the player's allies are no longer affected. ''Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary'' In Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary, the skull functions as it did in Halo 3-''Halo: Reach'', but with the added function of providing all Sentinels with energy shields. ''Halo 4'' Mythic's effects in Halo 4 are radically different to its effects in previous games. All enemies (not just Covenant) feel the skull's benefit, and dissimilar to other games health is increased by an unspecified amount, not doubled. Trivia *While mainly a difficulty-adding skull, in some levels, it has no effect, or even a positive one due to the enemy types. **In The Library, this skull is beneficial to the player, as it does not affect the Flood, no Covenant appear on this level and the Sentinels (who are allies during this level) gain energy shields. **On the level 343 Guilty Spark, Covenant are encountered, so this skull makes those encounters harder, but in the final part in the swamp, it becomes easier since your allies, the Sentinels, will spawn with shields. **Likewise, it has no effect at all on levels such as Floodgate, Cortana and Halo in Halo 3 featuring only Flood but still provides double the points. Gallery Menu H3 Mythic Skull.png|The Mythic Skull viewed in the Halo 3 skull menu. H3ODST Mythic Skull.png|The Mythic Skull viewed in the Halo 3: ODST skull menu. HR Mythic Skull.png|The Mythic Skull viewed in the Halo: Reach skull menu. HCEA Mythic Skull.png|The Mythic Skull viewed in the Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary skull menu. H4 Mythic Skull.png|The Mythic Skull viewed in the Halo 4 skull menu. HTMCC-H2A Mythic Skull.png|The Mythic Skull viewed in the Halo 2: Anniversary skull menu. H5G Mythic Skull.png|The Mythic Skull viewed in the Halo 5: Guardians skull menu. Gameplay H3_Campagin_Mythic-Location.jpg|The Mythic Skull hidden in Halo 3 s campaign. Sources